


Sleeping With The King

by Altais4



Series: Sleeping With The King [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altais4/pseuds/Altais4
Summary: During summer training camp, Oikawa talks an unsuspecting Kageyama into spending the night with him in Aoba Johsai’s room.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Sleeping With The King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sleeping With The King

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Kageyama probably never attended a training camp together while playing for Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. Let’s pretend they did at least once.

Kageyama lingered in the doorway of the classroom where Karasuno’s team was staying for the night and frowned. The third years were cooped up in a corner, chatting softly to themselves, Hinata was nowhere in sight, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were making a giant ruckus as usual. And not forget about Tsukishima who had his headphones on and was sending him a bored look.

He fidgeted with his hands, his head turning left and right. At last Kageyama’s gaze drifted to Kyoko and Yachi who were biding them all good night. Damn, why was Hinata never around when he needed him? He was such a pest otherwise. Kageyama was about to walk through the door and grab a futon near the third years when a familiar voice made him stop.

“Yoo-hoo, Tobio-chan, have all your friends left you?” A dramatic pause followed. “Oh no, I forgot, the king has no friends.”

Kageyama startled and reflexively glared at the owner of that sugared voice. What the hell was Oikawa doing here? Even though they were all attending the All-Miyagi summer training camp, their teams hadn’t practised together yet.

“Huh, what’s with the angry face? Did Ushiwaka make you cry today?” Oikawa smirked, alluding to their loss to Shiratorizawa in the practice match this afternoon. With that, he stepped closer, and their shoulders touched. The simple contact send a shiver down Kageyama’s spine — like the sting of a poisoned flower. He shook his head dismissively.

“What do you want?” he asked quietly, clenching his fists as he braced himself against further insults. Experience told him that it was always best to cut to the chase with Oikawa. Otherwise they would be standing here for hours and none the wiser for it.

“Tobio-chan, that’s no way to speak to your senpai,” Oikawa admonished, his face contorting into a pout. After a moment, he added more seriously, “Do you need a place to crash?”

“What?” Kageyama’s head whipped around in disbelief.

He was instantly stunned by Oikawa’s profile, perfect as ever. His Adam’s apple bobbed slightly and his skin seemed smooth to the touch with only the occasional birthmark. Kageyama swallowed. Oikawa looked always so beautiful. Seeing him up close, mere inches away, was no exception.

“Where is your little orange monster, the shrimp, anyway? Doesn’t he have time for you?” Oikawa continued needling, though he seemed thankfully unaware of his unsettling effect on Tobio.

Kageyama harrumphed. Oikawa had hit a nerve. Hinata wasn’t here, probably away making new friends. He scanned the classroom for what seemed like the millionth time. It was too crowded for his liking, and with the way the second years were hyped up, fist bumping and screeching all around, he wasn’t going to catch any sleep either. Not to speak of Tsukishima who gave him the creeps at the best of days.

Still undecided he glanced at Oikawa, who had gone uncharacteristically quiet. It was almost like the other was waiting for him, unsure how Kageyama was going to react to his proposal, but wishing him to agree regardless. It was a welcome change to his usual overconfidence.

“Okay,” Kageyama said, feeling his face heat up. “Let’s go.” With a sort of tunnel vision he turned on his heel and marched into the opposite direction. Since he was carrying his overnight bag with him, there was no need to make a fuss and alert the team of his absence.

They weren’t going to miss him anyway, he concluded.

* * *

Oikawa matched his movements with the ease of a setter who automatically fell into sync with whomever he happened to play with. Kageyama took a nervous breath, feeling jittery all of a sudden as it sank in what he was about to do. He was going to leave his teammates behind for Oikawa, whom he didn’t really trust.

Once the decision was made, they walked the dark hallways in silence.

Or it would have been silence, if Oikawa hadn’t started whistling in an overly cheerful manner, interrupted only by a run-in with a flock of fans. Because apparently he had admirers everywhere, even on opposing teams. In fact, the moment Kageyama had said yes, Oikawa had regressed back into his usual annoying self.

As they passed the vending machine, Kageyama contemplated to stop and buy another carton of milk. But that would probably be a too mundane action, now that he had Oikawa’s attention or the great king’s as Hinata liked to call him. He didn’t want to screw this up, Kageyama realised. He really wanted Oikawa to like him.

“So, how is it like in youth camp? I bet it’s amazing being chosen for the national team.” Oikawa flashed one last peace sign at a shy looking boy.

Kageyama tensed. So this was what it was all about. “Good,” he murmured, looking down, not quite sure how to go on. He recalled entering the big stadium in Tokyo, awestruck by the sheer number of national level players. He had tried really hard to fit in, anxious not lose his chance in just one meeting.

“ _Good_ , that’s all you have to say. Tobio-chan, you’re just as dull as ever.” Oikawa planted himself in front of him, placing his hands on his hips.

That hurt. Kageyama glanced up at Oikawa, his perfect casual posture, the beautiful hair and his ready smile for everyone who passed by. Kageyama felt like a big lump next to him, even though he was actually a few centimetres shorter than his senpai. This was all so wrong. He always fell for the same things, especially when it came to Oikawa. He should have stayed with his teammates.

“You’re almost as dull as Iwa-chan.” Oikawa frowned, poking him into the side.

And what had Iwaizumi-senpai to do with that? He was Oikawa’s best friend. But for whatever reason the mention of him mollified Kageyama. Being compared to Iwaizumi couldn’t be too bad. “One of the setters called me a goody two-shoes,” he offered. “Miya Atsumu called me that.”

For some reason Oikawa seemed to find this incredibly funny. He squealed with laughter and slapped Kageyama on the back. “Yeah, I can totally see that.”

Kageyama furrowed his brow. There was no getting a sensible word out of Oikawa when he was like that. But judging from his laughter and the knowing looks, he could probably explain to him what Miya had meant. Maybe he would actually tell him once he stopped laughing, Kageyama thought hopefully as they started to walk on.

However, after the next turn they reached their destination and walked into a room crowded by players from Aoba Johsai. Kageyama took a deep breath and steeled himself. Amidst the people in white and turquoise training gear he could make out the black spikes of Kindaichi’s hair and Kunimi’s sleepy face. Instinctively he turned his head and looked down.

“Come on Tobio-chan, don’t dally,” Oikawa had notched up his cheerfulness quite a bit. Kageyama nodded. He began to suspect that this attitude was more of a sign of insecurity than genuine merriment.

* * *

If Kageyama had thought Oikawa was going to introduce him to his team he’d been dead wrong.

Shunning his friends greetings, he lead Kageyama to a more secluded area behind the teacher’s desk where two futons were spread out. Fits to go somewhere special, Kageyama thought grouchily. To him everything about Oikawa screamed special.

He deposited his bag onto a mattress, then crouched down and rummaged for his toothbrush. His head was already buzzing from the chatter around him. Or was this just the Oikawa-effect? He really needed some breathing space. Without a word or acknowledging the others, Kageyama straightened his legs and went in search for a bathroom. The last thing he wanted were awkward conversations with his former teammates.

When he got back, Oikawa was laughing with what looked like the whole of Aoba Johsei’s volleyball team, being the centre of the group as always. Strangely relieved by the short reprieve, Kageyama scurried over to his place and sat down quickly, fishing for his nail file. For a brief moment he regarded the empty futon next to his, then shook his head and began to groom his nails. They had grown a little long.

He still had no idea what Oikawa was on about or why he’d invited him here.

Once he’d trimmed his nails to his satisfaction, Kageyama shoved the futon aside to make room for a series of push-ups. The steady exertion never failed to calm him. During his last set he noticed a shadow looming over him. “Oi, watch it!” he shouted, concentrating to not lose his rhythm.

“My, my, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa squatted down, resting his hand lightly on Kageyama’s back. “Always so busy. No wonder they invited you to youth camp.”

Kageyama grunted. Next to him, Oikawa flopped down gracefully, staring at the ceiling. “Although they might have been frustrated by your overall lack of personality,” he sighed dramatically. “Though you’re a good fit for Ushiwaka I guess.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kageyama huffed. Because really, what had Ushijima to do with anything? Oikawa had the shittiest personality he knew.

“So mean.” Oikawa rolled onto his side to face him. “Don’t you know that I was voted most popular athlete at my school?”

“By whom?” Kageyama shot back, imagining leagues of screaming girls in the stands. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Oikawa’s face, his eyes, his mouth, which was actually quite nice when it wasn’t spurting insults. He started an extra-set of push-ups on his fingertips . . . just because.

“Tobio-chan, do you ever stop?” Oikawa groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Do you?” Kageyama smirked as he sat up. After a moment Oikawa followed suit, settling down opposite him. Had they ever been this close without fighting? “Actually Ushijima and I work well together,” he said.

“Really? Please spare me . . . the genius setter and Japan’s ace!” Oikawa moaned in annoyance.

Kageyama flinched at the harsh tone, realising immediately that it had been the wrong thing to say. Oikawa, who had been in a fairly good mood so far, screwed his face up in disgust. Then it went merely blank, businesslike.

Kageyama looked at him, feeling light-headed all of sudden. His was heart racing and it wasn’t because of the push-ups. Sometimes he couldn’t understand Oikawa. For all his bravado he was pretty sensitive to insults. Even if Kageyama had been stating merely a fact. Ushijima would work great with Oikawa too. He was ridiculously easy to set for.

But Oikawa didn’t care for what Kageyama had to say, that much was becoming clear. And so he watched resignedly how Oikawa grabbed his impressive wash bag and stalked off to the bathroom, trademark smile firmly in place.

Kageyama lay back, feeling foolish. For some reason he had to think of the scene earlier, Oikawa talking to Kindaichi and the others, probably bragging about how he had caught Tobio in his net.

When in actuality he wasn’t interested in him at all.

* * *

The light had already faded outside and everyone was settling for the night, when Oikawa came back. Kageyama could see his shadow dancing between rows of futons before he got a whiff of his expensive soap as he stretched out next to him. Kageyama grabbed his blanket and deliberately slowed his breathing, wanting nothing more than to turn around and close his eyes.

After an awkward moment of lying still and pretending to sleep, he suddenly heard a rustling noise. It was Oikawa sliding over, facing him. Kageyama’s eyes snapped wide open. Over the last half hour he’d convinced himself that it had all been a big mistake and that he’d screwed up again. “Good night,” he said.

“Tobio-chan, just a simple _good night_? That’s all you can come up with?” Oikawa fluffed up his pillow, resting his head on top of it. “I bet, you’ve never been on a proper sleepover.” His tone was still whiny, though otherwise his mood seemed to have reverted back to normal. Which was good, right?

Kageyama rolled onto his side only to realise that Oikawa’s face was merely inches away. When did that happen? He could probably count every single one of his long eye lashes if he wanted. “With the practise games tomorrow, we’ve got to sleep,” he pointed out.

“Don’t be a spoilsport,” Oikawa wriggled even closer, crossing the small gap between their futons. “Who would have thought that the king is a hard worker just like the rest of us? I guess you actually deserve your place in the national team.” He sighed resignedly.

Huh? Did Oikawa really mean that? He seemed serious for once, or at least as far as Kageyama could tell in the dim light. His heart speed up at the realisation and he felt that he couldn’t think properly. “Then tell me,” he pressed on. “What is it about you and Ushijima? Why do you hate him so much?”

“Uh, he kept pestering me to come to Shiratorizawa, because he thinks my team is holding me back. He has no idea.” Oikawa fell silent, pensively. “Have you ever asked yourself what would have happened if I’d chosen him? I could have gone to nationals for sure and then probably to youth camp.” He let out a long breath. “Can you imagine that, Tobio-chan?”

Well, Kageyama could do it easily, and it was a frightening thought. He lay completely still under his blanket, picturing Oikawa’s perfect sets combined with Ushijima’s brute force. Karasuno wouldn’t stand a chance against them, his own volleyball career over just like that. Though Hinata might think differently about it, challenging Shiratorizawa anyway.

Oikawa had gone quiet as well, lying much too close to him. Technically they were sharing a futon. Now he slid a hand over and poked it directly into Kageyama’s chest. “Imagine you and me together in Tokio. I could tease my favourite kohai all day.” He laughed merrily.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. Instinctively he pulled his hand up to his chest where Oikawa had touched him, the sensation of light pressure lingering. What was that? Was Oikawa flirting with him? “I’d actually prefer you over Miya,” he said unthinking. Not that it mattered. In the end, they were all competitors.

“Do you?” Oikawa’s mouth went slack for a second, then suddenly he smiled. “I bet I’m your favourite player ever.”

“You really do mean that, Tobio-chan, don’t you?” Oikawa sounded amazed as if he couldn’t believe him, despite his constant bragging about being popular. “You’ve meant it all the time.” There was a glint in his eyes.

Kageyama nodded again, his eyes glued to Oikawa’s mouth. His last words had been a mere whisper, warm breath brushing against Kageyama’s lips. And then it was all Oikawa. Fingers carding through his hair, he closed the gap and pressed their lips together. Opening up.

* * *

Kageyama had never cared much about kissing. His parents didn’t do this kind of stuff, and he hadn’t missed it either.

Now he lay on a futon in a converted classroom full of Aoba Johsai’s players, pressed against Oikawa, and he couldn’t get enough. There was so much to explore, soft and warm lips, hair silky to the touch. Instinctively he got hold of Oikawa’s sides where the T-Shirt ended, leaving a stripe of bare skin, and pulled him closer. Each time he made a desperate little sound, it only intensified Kageyama’s urgency.

God, he was really kissing Oikawa. He would never have imagined that this might happen, not in a million years.

Much too soon Oikawa pulled back. “Tobio-chan, have you ever kissed someone?” He sounded breathless, just like Kageyama felt. “Maybe there is something I can teach you after all,” he smirked.

Kageyama gasped, sensing an acute loss of warmth where Oikawa’s mouth had been. He found it hard to concentrate when everything in him screamed to carry on. “What about you?” he whispered back. He couldn’t help himself — he had to know. Even if he wasn’t sure if he was going to like the answer. Just to imagine Oikawa walking around, kissing random guys or worse his teammates, made his stomach churn.

“Really, Tobio-chan, do you think this is my first time too?” Oikawa’s laughter bubbled up, though it sounded a little forced. “Have you forgotten about my girlfriends? I’ve been dating since . . . hmm, let me think . . . since I was twelve. I just wanted to give you a chance.” He moved his hand a fraction and began to play with a strand of Kageyama’s black hair. “With the bunch of idiots in Karasuno nothing was ever going to happen. And I don’t think girls would be interested in a big lump like you.”

Immediately Kageyama froze in his arms. _Girls_. How could he have forgotten about Oikawa’s admirers? They followed him to every match. They had followed him down here. “And do you have a girlfriend right now, Oikawa-san?” he asked almost meekly. But would Oikawa really have invited him here if he had a girlfriend?

“No, do you think I’m cheater? That’s so mean of you, Tobio-chan. No wonder no one likes you.” Oikawa let go of Kageyama’s hair and turned onto his back with a huff. He sounded genuinely hurt.

Kageyama swallowed, though he brushed off the insult easily. He’d heard it often enough. But also, he didn’t know what to think. Oikawa going out on dates with pretty girls, being cute and friendly while eating ice cream, wasn’t something he could get his head around. To him it was all volleyball, competitiveness.

And so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He propped himself up and threw himself on top of Oikawa, holding his head in both hands, as he crushed his lips on his. This time it was his initiative. He could hear Oikawa’s breath hitch when he opened his mouth, and it was oh so satisfying. Pretty girls be dammed — this wasn’t what they were.

* * *

Kageyama traced Oikawa’s lips with his tongue, greedily breathing in the other’s air, and nothing had ever felt this good. He was still sprawling halfway on top of him, one hand entangled in his hair, the other resting next to his face. Oikawa held Kageyama securely in his arms, his hands running all over him, brushing him in all the right places, girlfriends thankfully forgotten.

Kageyama relaxed at that, and he let his hands roam more freely. He touched Oikawa’s cheek with his fingertips, shyly at first, then skimmed his neck with the back of his hand, amazed how soft his skin felt. He had never been this close to another person, let alone someone like Oikawa, and it made his blood pulse with excitement.

After a while, he realised that it had gone eerily quiet in the room. The only sounds were some rustling and the occasional snore. Feeling an irrational stab of fear, Kageyama momentarily abandoned Oikawa’s kisses and looked up. He squinted at the dark silhouettes of the others scattered throughout the room, but thankfully they all appeared to be asleep.

“Hush, Tobio-chan, what’s the matter?” Oikawa pouted, annoyed by the interruption. He cupped Kageyama’s cheeks and pulled him down again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kageyama gasped, but complied eagerly, refocusing on the moist feel of Oikawa’s lips. He only hoped that Oikawa had thought this through, and that the teacher’s desk screened them from prying eyes.

Because Kageyama didn’t want to stop. In fact, he felt an overwhelming urge to get closer. Much closer. With a moan, he crawled all over Oikawa, inserting a leg between his knees. He shivered as his erection pressed against Oikawa’s thigh, an answering bulge brushing his groin. Kageyama groaned and began to move in earnest.

“Woah, woah, what do you think you’re doing? You cannot hump me like some wild animal,” Oikawa hissed indignantly, shoving him back with both hands.

Kageyama jumped up, flushing red with humiliation. He stared at Oikawa with wide eyes, his cock throbbing embarrassingly, as he sat there frozen, straddling his thighs. Damn, he’d messed up again. He should have known better. After the initial shock of being rejected had died down, Kageyama tried to scramble away, but Oikawa caught his wrist first, setter’s reflexes still intact.

“Wait, not so fast.” He didn’t let go of his hand, irritated expression morphing into something more pliable. There was a strange twinkle in his eyes. “Shh, come here.” With a sigh Oikawa reached out and looped both arms around Kageyama’s upper body, drawing him back down.

Kageyama almost lost his balance in the process, but he didn’t resist. Oikawa’s warm body was all he wished for anyway. “What do you want?” he whispered anxiously as he settled down again, lying flush on Oikawa’s chest, touching head to toe.

A tiny smile crossed Oikawa’s face, more like a twitch of his lips brushing Kageyama’s cheek than anything. While Kageyama tried to gauge the meaning of this, Oikawa got hold of his face and kissed him full on the mouth. “If we do this, we’re doing it right. What do you think, Tobio-chan?” he declared. He paused, waiting for a reaction.

Kageyama nodded eagerly. He wanted action and he wanted to do it right, the tension in his body becoming nearly unbearable. Everything Oikawa wanted. But frankly, he had no idea what the other was talking about. The kissing, the cuddling, all that felt very right to him already.

Oikawa started stroking Kageyama’s arms up and down, pulling him close again. He buried one hand in Kageyama’s hair, caressing his neck and shoulders with the other. For a short blissful moment Kageyama felt completely wrapped up in his warmth and scent. But instead of resuming the kissing, Oikawa rested his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down playfully. Kageyama instinctively followed his lead, hoisting Oikawa’s shirt up as he slid down.

Kageyama made a strangled noise at the sudden expanse of bare skin before him. Oikawa’s abdomen was exactly as smooth as he remembered it from glimpses years ago in the locker rooms of Kitagawa Daiichi. Under the plain surface he was well toned — an athletes body, if there ever was one. Everything felt so precious beneath Kageyama’s hands that he just wanted to touch and explore, or maybe even rub his cheek against it.

However, Oikawa seemed to have different plans. “Tobio-chan, there is one thing I’ve always wanted to try,” he prompted, never stopping the pushing. He steadily urged Kageyama to continue his downward trail along the fine line of hair beneath the bellybutton, until his half-opened lips nudged the elastic waistband of Oikawa’s shorts.

And finally he understood.

* * *

Kageyama froze in mid-motion and swallowed hard as realisation dawned on him. He had never done anything like it before. Damn, it was his first kiss after all. How could Oikawa expect him to give him a blow job at first try?

But also, what did Kageyama know? Ever since Oikawa had pulled him close, his feelings had skyrocketed and exploded into this blurred mess.

He sucked in a deep, deep breath, his fingertips absent-mindedly raking across the patch of smooth skin just above the waistband. Oikawa might be thinking he was bullying him into this, but Kageyama was pretty sure he had no idea how exciting it actually felt to touch him down here. Also he had practically admitted that all he had ever done was kissing girls. Which meant that he would be his first.

And then another thought wormed its way into Kageyama’s lust-addled brain. What if Oikawa simply used him as a guinea pig to try things out before he met up with someone who really mattered. Someone whom he actually cared for . . . like Iwaizumi-san.

He exhaled slowly, trying not to let this sour his mood. Blood was thumping in his ears as he fumbled with the elastic bands of Oikawa’s shorts and underwear and tugged them down. His cock sprang free, hard and eager. Kageyama’s eyes widened at the wanton sight, although there wasn’t that much to see in the darkness. He reached out carefully and touched the length with his fingertips.

Even though he was very hard, Oikawa’s cock felt soft and smooth in his hand. Kageyama tentatively leaned in, inhaling expensive soap and a fresh, clean smell. He smiled with satisfaction. Now it came in handy that Oikawa had taken such a long shower, he thought shakily.

“Tobio!” Oikawa pleaded in a muffled voice, finally dropping the annoying _chan_. Kageyama didn’t know if it was genuine arousal or if he wanted to harass him like always. Admittedly, most of the time he had no idea what was going on in Oikawa’s head, and this time it was no different.

Not that any of this mattered. Kageyama, who was principally no friend of overthinking a situation, pinned Oikawa’s hips down with his hands and bend his head. He opened his mouth and gently sucked the cock head in, making Oikawa gasp with surprise. Thick and heavy, it lay on his tongue, his mouth watering almost instantly. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever done, but Kageyama found it matched his overall urgency.

Oikawa made some very satisfying sounds as he lay quivering beneath him. Probably not as cool as he would like him to believe. His soft moans and whimpers spurned Kageyama on like nothing else. He hollowed his cheeks and greedily sucked in the full length, spluttering as it bumped against the back of his throat. Damn! Suppressing a coughing fit, he quickly let go and restricted himself to suckling the fleshy head.

He puckered his lips and let them slide up and down in a more shallow rhythm, but Oikawa seemed to be happy anyway. If possible, his thick cock grew even thicker in his mouth. Kageyama carefully enveloped it with one hand while his head bobbed back and forth, the other hand splayed on Oikawa’s bare skin. Through the close contact he could feel the tension in his body mounting and it made him dizzy in return.

He squeezed Oikawa’s balls gently, eliciting a deep moan. His hips bucked in an attempt to increase the friction, and Kageyama gasped. There simply wasn’t enough room in his mouth for a fully fledged cock, but he wanted to do this right and Oikawa seemed to like what he was doing, and maybe he liked Kageyama himself, who was making him feel this good.

Kageyama shut his eyes in concentration, using his fingers – his nimble setter’s fingers – to pleasure Oikawa even more. He wouldn’t let up, fondling, stroking, lapping until suddenly Oikawa’s back arched and he came in hot wet spurts down his throat. Kageyama choked badly, but somehow managed to rein the panic in, swallowing around the cock without making a total mess of it.

He drank it all down in big gulps, face flushed from the exertion. Oikawa shuddered a few more times before he went completely limp, all tension draining out of his taut body. And together with him, Kageyama collapsed too, blissfully resting his head on Oikawa’s hips, steadily catching his breath.

No one said a word as they both lay sprawled out in a heap on the mattress, Kageyama swallowing and panting for air, Oikawa still shattered from his orgasm. After a long while, Oikawa lifted a lazy hand and buried it in Kageyama’s hair. “God, Tobio, that was amazing,” he huffed.

“Yeah.” Kageyama didn’t really trust his voice. Oikawa’s come tasted weird in his mouth and his jaw was aching. There was heat pooling in his groin, demanding attention, but he choose to ignore it for the moment. So he just petted Oikawa’s thigh which felt nice and comfortable. He’d never seen him so soft and pliable.

“Aww, I cannot believe this was your first time...” Oikawa sighed sleepily. He tousled Kageyama’s hair some more, his fingers slowly wandering down his nape, caressing the back of his neck. Suddenly his whole body shifted and he propped himself up on his elbows.

Kageyama experienced a disquieting loss of warmth as his human headrest vanished. He looked up at Oikawa’s face through the darkness, feeling himself at a severe disadvantage. Hastily he scrambled up too, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He scowled at Oikawa, who put on an exaggerated yawn.

“Let’s go to sleep, shall we? It’s been a hell of a day. We’ve played what . . . five teams . . .” Oikawa abruptly stopped his string of complaints and waited for a reaction, probably assessing Kageyama’s mood. Out of the blue, he leaned in an pressed a light kiss on Kageyama’s mouth. It was so brief a touch that Kageyama had no clue what to make of it. Did Oikawa feel obligated to kiss him? Maybe he thought he was fragile or something.

Kageyama’s adrenalin spiked in a very familiar way at the mere suggestion of weakness, and he put his best game face on. He couldn’t let Oikawa have the upper hand. Not in this. Not ever. Even if this wasn’t exactly how he had dreamed of having sex for the first time. He nodded curtly.

“Aww, thank you, Tobio-chan. God, I’m so tired.” Oikawa deliberately stretched his arms above his head before he lay down comfortably on his own futon, brilliant smile fading. And at that moment he looked just like that.

* * *

Kageyama watched Oikawa turn over on his other side and snuggle up with his blanket. So no more soft kisses and no more insults either for him, just a messy tuft of brown hair and Oikawa’s perfect back staring back at him. After a short moment, Kageyama pulled his own bed cover over himself, intend on falling asleep. He inched a little closer, just to the edge of his own futon, though he avoided accidentally brushing Oikawa in any way. He barely dared to touch himself as it was.

Now that the first buzz of arousal was wearing off, Kageyama became keenly aware of the sleeping players around him. It stung a little to be left on his own like this, but he was nonetheless relieved that he didn’t have to orgasm into Oikawa’s mouth in a room full of people. He flushed with embarrassment at the mere thought of it, even though he was securely wrapped up in his blanket.

Probably it was for the best to try to sleep – they had a busy day ahead after all – and for a moment Kageyama was contented to do just that, losing himself in his thoughts about Oikawa which made a nice difference to his usual brooding over volleyball strategy and training plans.

The whole affair had happened so fast, and with no time for his brain to catch up. But here they were, lying together like lovers. When Kageyama closed his eyes, vibrant images of the last hour began to fill his mind – Oikawa’s lips on his, his mouth on his cock, their bodies pressed together and, strangely, his own hand buried in soft tousled hair. He couldn’t make out its colour in the moonlight, but to him it seemed perfect.

Kageyama let out a long breath, a pleasant warmth spreading through his body. He pictured the couple of birthmarks adorning Oikawa’s neck, so not strictly flawless, but all the better because they were real. And if he concentrated he could still sense the smooth skin of his chest and abdomen which felt even more supple than it looked. He could have gone on stroking it for a very long while and it would have been enough.

But Oikawa had been greedy . . . or he had just wanted to humiliate Kageyama. Let’s see what little Tobio-chan was ready to do for his crush.

Because this was what it all boiled down to. _A simple crush_. Kageyama balled his fists, blood rushing to his groin, as he realised that he’d nourished it for quite some time, probably starting as early as middle school. Yes, Oikawa might be the great king of volleyball, the setter with the killer serve, and the most hard working person ever, but that didn’t really explain Kageyama’s ongoing obsession with him, his looks, his smile.

Still. As he was lying here curled up in the darkness, in a state of simultaneously feeling horny and abandoned, an odd sense of satisfaction arose. Oikawa did make the first move, didn’t he? Out of all people who wanted him, teammates and admirers alike, he had chosen him to be his first. That had got to count for something.

Maybe this last gentle kiss, which had made him so angry when he’d received it, meant something deeper than a mere obligation. And who cared if he’d had a crush on Oikawa in the past, probably still had. Somehow this didn’t feel like a loss . . . and there were still two days of training camp remaining. Kageyama’s face spread into a cautious smile.

While his thoughts had been drifting, Kageyama had sneaked a hand down into his pants, slowly stroking himself. Now, with fresh memories of Oikawa’s kiss bubbling up, his movements became more frantic. Kageyama jerked his cock roughly until the heady waves of release hit him, and he shuddered in silence as he came in thick spurts in his pants.

Later that night, long after he had provisionally cleared the mess with some tissues out of his bag, he found himself still gazing at Oikawa’s back with half lidded eyes. The other’s breathing had became regular long ago, and so Kageyama dared to reach out with his fingertips, gently touching the soft spot where the hairline meets neck.

Oikawa didn’t react. But Kageyama believed that he might have sensed some little twitch, the tiniest of motions, as he leaned back into the warmth of his hand.

* * *

The next morning when Kageyama awoke, Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he squinted around the room and only found Aoba Johsai’s team members chatting with each other. If it wasn’t for his soiled pants, the whole night could have been just a silly dream. It was a kind of relief that Oikawa wasn’t here, though. It was one thing to do stuff in the dark and another to cope with the fallout in broad daylight.

Kageyama sat up and scowled at no one in particular as he quickly pulled his trousers on. He had never been a morning person. With a curt nod and mumbled “Morning” in the general direction of Iwaizumi and the others, he left the room. He needed a bathroom quickly, preferably one where he didn’t inadvertently run into Oikawa.

After taking a quick shower and changing his shorts, he dumped his sleeping bag at Karasuno’s and set off for the gym. Maybe he could squeeze in some practice before breakfast. Predictably Hinata was waiting at the entrance.

Kageyama found him bouncing up and down, bursting with energy. “Where have you been all night?” he screeched at full volume as a welcome, like it wasn’t 7 o’clock in the morning.

“Don’t pretend you missed me, dumbass,“ Kageyama grunted. “And knowing you, you’ve been up all night, playing games with your new friends from Date Tech.” Probably, or some other team . . . Kageyama had lost track of his social life long ago.

There was a flicker of guilt on Hinata’s face which Kageyama ignored. Sorting through his own feelings for Oikawa was complicated enough and he didn’t need Hinata in the mix. Without sparing a further glance at him, he yanked the gym door open and walked over to the ball cart, wheeling it out of the storage room. Everything in here practically screamed _volleyball_ and therefore reminded him of Oikawa, who was kind of a coward, leaving him like this.

Kageyama grimaced as he choose one of the yellow and blue Mikasa’s from the cart. In the end it didn’t matter much that Oikawa was avoiding him, he thought. Two more days. That was plenty of time to catch up and settle the score.

“What’s up with you? You’re even grumpier than usual,” Hinata demanded. He’d been following him into the gym and was now waiting next to the ball cart, eager to get started.

Kageyama didn’t reply. Really, there was no easy answer, and the truth was out of the question. He conscientiously loosened his grip on the ball, smirking in the direction of Hinata. It fit perfectly in the hand, the pressure just right. All in all this would be a good day for practice.

He took a few probing steps to the court and assumed position at the service line. Hinata was watching him from the side of the court with wide eyes. Kageyama bounced the volleyball a few times to get his rhythm, catching it with ease. Satisfied, he swirled it between his hands, spinning it just like Oikawa did. Ready to serve.

His vision narrowed as his concentration began to build, all thoughts of Oikawa fading to the background. The smell of training gym, his feet on the ground, the mounting tension in his body and, above all, the familiar weight of the ball in his hands was all he could focus on. He glanced over to the opposite field with narrowed eyes, calculating the distance to the right outer edge.

In the last moment he turned his head and looked back to the side-line, where Hinata was still waiting for an answer, orange hair bobbing, mouth hanging open with unanswered questions.

“It’s nothing,” Kageyama said.

And then he tossed the ball up in the air, letting it fly. And jumped.

The End


End file.
